A camera and a camera control unit (CCU) are generally used in conjunction with each other to capture and process images, whether still frames or video clips. The camera typically includes a charge couple device (CCD) for receiving reflected light and generating an image signal, which is sent to the control unit. The image signal may be sent to the control unit via a hardwired cable or via a wireless connection. Upon receiving the image signal, the CCU processes it into image data, which may comprise one of many different formats. The CCU is also used to send commands to the camera.
It is known to provide a CCU that is capable of coupling to a number of different cameras, where each camera may have different camera settings and image signal formats. The CCU is able to detect the type of camera attached and adjust itself to function properly with the camera that is currently attached. Once the CCU determines the type of camera attached to it, the CCU will then look to receive camera settings data, either from the camera or from another location. Once the CCU adjusts to the particular camera, the CCU may then correctly process the image data sent from the camera.
However, while certain cameras may require particular settings to function properly, exact settings are typically not required. In fact, users, such as a surgeon, may often slightly or even significantly, adjust the settings of the camera to their personal optimum desired settings. This can be quite time consuming for the user, especially when the user is performing multiple procedures during the day and must readjust the settings every time new equipment is used from operating room to operating room.
Typically, the CCU is coupled to a display, located adjacent to the operator, such that the formatted image signal is presented on the display so that the operator can view it. Some systems have also provided for saving of image signals on the CCU for later retrieval. However, a limitation of existing systems is that they are generally limited to function with equipment that is currently in use and are not provided to seamlessly integrate with newer equipment. The difference between older and newer equipment may contribute toward compatibility problems between the CCU and the new equipment.
It is also known to provide control of medical equipment via various control interfaces that may be located in the sterile environment. For example, an image may be presented to the user on a display while the user may enter commands via a keyboard or the like. However, current systems do not allow the user to do is manipulate the image(s)/video presented to the user on the display. It may be highly desirable, for example, to save certain portions of a video clip or certain image frames to a particular save location for easy access by the user. It may also be advantageous to manipulate the video clip or certain image frames, for example, to crop, zoom, or add a highlighting box to a particular location, etc., prior to saving the image to a particular location.